Dusk
by midnight moonchild
Summary: Sequel to Midngiht. Jareth and Lily are finaly married. But when the labyrinth begins to crumble and Jareth gets weaker, they realise "You Have No Power Over Me!" Did more then revoke Jareths power over Sarah. Rated T just to be safe
1. The King And His Queen

Dusk Chapter I

By Midnight moonchild

Disclaimer: Jareth doesn't belong to me nor does the labyrinth they all belong to Jim Henson and David Bowie I make no profit from this story it is only for entertainment.

* * *

The King And His Queen.

* * *

Jareth stood outside a large window that had intricate carvings all over it Staring out at the night sky the stars where especially bright tonight like they where giving him there blessing.

He was wearing a white poet shirt with gold and silver at the cuffs and neck, His trademark pendant hung around his neck. A gold waistcoat with silver in the middle held his shirt in place. He Wore white gloves and silver breaches with gold stitching down the side tucked into His trademark Black Boots. He also wore a gold and silver cape with feathers on the end and at the collar.

He smiled in anticipation for tonight was an important night. Tonight he would have a queen and she was beautiful.

* * *

Inside the great hall banners of gold and white decorated the walls and on the back of the chairs. In the centre was an isle buy a large window where there were two oak posts. A half wall that was about waste high made the single central isle look like two.

There was a large podium at the end also decorated in gold's and white's. The room was set for a wedding but not just any wedding the Wedding Of The Goblin King of the labyrinth to The Midnight of the Midnight Kingdome.

* * *

Lily stood by a large window with the same markings as Jareths but in a different wing of the castle, She was also staring out at the stars a smile on her silver lips.

The markings around her eyes where also outlined in silver to compliment her lips her outfit consisted of a gold gown with intricate silver embroidery down the bodice which flowed down and flared out at the bottom with a slit ether side to show of her long legs.

She also wore silver sandals with a 5 inch heel with white feathers at the buckles and a gold cape with silver and feathers at the end.

Her hair was piled on her head with gold and silver feathers in it along with a few beads and pins.

She looked out at the brightest star in the sky with a smile that widened when it glowed brighter it was time.

* * *

Simultaneously Jareth and lily climbed up in there perspective window frame and leaped from them morphing into there owl forms and souring into the night.

* * *

Everyone was sat in there appropriate seats waiting the arrival of the bride and groom with bated breath. It had been century's since jareth took the throne and they where delighted that finally he would finally be taking a Queen.

Jareths parents stood by the alter with priest and as the Music began to play and everyone stood from there seats, Two owls flew in the large window and landed on the post's. They hooted and bowed low to Jareths parents and they in turn bowed to the owls before they morphed into an owl and a dove and flew towards them. Jareth and Lily took flight and flew towards the other birds touching wings before flying past them. Once at the alter Lily and Jareth morphed into there true forms and turned to watch Jareths parents morphing into there true forms at the end of the isle.

Jareths father held Jareths gold crown in his hands and his wife held the silver crown that would be Lily's in her hands. The priest stood before Jareth and Lily and took there hands and made Jareth and Lily intertwined there fingers over the fence before speaking.

"We are gathered here tonight to wed Jareth the goblin king with Lily the midnight" He bowed low to them and in turn Lily and Jareth bowed to him.

"Jareth your vows" The priest said with a nod.

Jareth smiled at Lily he couldn't't believe it he was finally marrying her. She looked so beautiful in her dress. he took a breath and began his vows.

"I come here today to offer you my life in exchange for yours. To love and protect you in sickness and in health. To cherish you and never leave you as long as I live. I will share everything I have with you. I will honer and defend you from any danger for I am yours completely." Jareth finished by looked into her eyes mouthing I love you.

She smiled and mouthed the same back before glancing at Jareths mother as she wiped at her eyes trying not to cry. The priest turned to lily "please lily Sing Your Vows" He smiled.

Lily smiled and repeated what Jareth had said as she turned to face him. The priest stepped in front of them to address them.

"With great honer I implore you to walk down this isle and to join at the end no longer separated but as one" The priest then disappeared.

Lily and Jareth turned around swapping hands before walking down the isle the priest now standing at the end waiting for them.

Jareth looked at Lily and smiled as she looked at him. Nether took there eyes of the other as they walked down the isle. When they reached the end they released there hands and knelt at the end where The Priest and Jareths parents stood.

The priest took a step back to allow Jareths parents room as Jareths father placed the gold crown on Jareth head, Jareths mother placed the silver one on Lily's head.

"Please Stand." the priest spoke softly. Jareth and lily stood and faced each other holding hands.

"By the power of the seele court I give you King Jareth of The Goblin City and the Labyrinth and his new Queen Lily The Midnight of The Midnight Kingdome." The crowed stood in the seats and cheered "You may kiss your queen." The Priest finished.

Jareth smiled before pulling Lily against him and sealing her lips with his. Lily gasped not expecting such an abrupt action and fell against him with her arms around his neck. She moaned into his mouth when he nibbled her lower lip before pulling back.

They face the crowed and flinched when the goblins emptied a bucket of rice on there heads from the rafters making them both chuckle

* * *

Lily smiled seeing her mother walking towards them. Luciana smiled at Jareth and hugged him. "Congratulations my new son in law." Jareth hugged her back. "Thank you Luciana im so glad you could make it." Jareth smiled as Lily hugged his father before she walked off to find something to drink.

"Well someone's happy." Came a familiar voice. Jareth turned on his heel to see none other then Salus Standing before him. "Salus my god I thought you where dead. We buried you??" Jareth just stood there to shocked to move

"It was by luck really. Luciana buried me in my birthplace in my home soil. I simply entered the dead sleep and within a few days I was restored. Though I will admit it was a bit daunting digging myself out of my own grave." Salus chuckled "Im so happy your alive does lily know?" Jareth asked excitedly looking around the room for her.

Salus shook his head "I thought I would surprise her, Call it a wedding gift if you will. Could you get her to meet me at the fountain in the courtyard." Salus said already backing away from Jareth to the door where Luciana was waiting for him. Jareth nodded with a smile before going to get lily.

* * *

He snuck up on her and covered her eyes "Guesse who" He purred in her ear "Jareth of course who else would it be." Lily giggled turning in his arms Jareth smiled and kissed her on the cheek "Come I have a present for you." Jareth took her hand and covered her eyes with his other hand before leading her out into the courtyard where her parents where waiting.

"Ok im going to uncover your eyes now." He chuckled "why the secrecy" Lily giggled as he uncovered her eyes which immediately widened.

"Father!" she laughed before leaping at him and giving him the biggest hug she could "Easy." He chuckled Lily blinked tears falling from her eyes.

"Im so happy" Lily cried Jareth pulled her from her father with a smile. "Come on we have a celebratory ball to go to and your mother and father need to reacquaint themselves with each other" Jareth winked at Salus Coursing Lily to slap at him playfully. "Honestly Jareth don't be so crude." Lily smiled softly and blushed when Jareth licked his lips and kissed her.

"I thought you like it when I talked dirty" He purred running his tongue over the shell of her pointed ear. lily went bright red then before she turned around to face him.

"Come on lets go." she chuckled linking her arm in his. The couple then left Luciana and Salus alone in the courtyard and headed for the ball room where no doubt the guest where wandering where there new king and queen had got to.

* * *

Disclaimer: Well there you have it, The first chapter of my first sequel. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as you did my last fan fiction Midnight if not more.


	2. The Ball In The Hall

Dusk Chapter II

By Midnight moonchild

Disclaimer: Jareth doesn't belong to me nor does the labyrinth they all belong to Jim Henson and David Bowie I make no profit from this story it is only for entertainment.

* * *

A Ball In The Hall

* * *

Lily smiled up at Jareth as he twirled her around the ball room moving in time with the music. "Jareth I don't think I can dance for much longer my feet are killing me!" Lily moaned her feet where throbbing where her shoes rubbed.

Jareth chuckled playfully making a funny face at her shoes, Lily rolled her eyes at him. "It's been hours surly we can retire now?" She said leaning against him more heavily after all she was getting tired.

"Retire?" He purred placing his lips to her ear. "Are in a such a rush to bed me my Queen?" He made a suggestive movement with his eyebrows making Lily giggle and swat at him playfully. An evil grin spread on her lips a moment later.

"Mmmm." She purred pressing her own lips to his ear. "Now that you mention it." She growled letting her tongue graze the shell of his ear. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." She giggled when Jareth raised both his eyebrows and grinned.

On the other side of the ball room Luciana smiled knowingly at the newly married couple. She glanced at Salus who was leaning against the far wall, He smiled and winked at her making her smile as she walked over to him with a sway in her hips. "They remind me of us." She beamed. "Oh in what way." He purred pulling her into his arms before twirling them in a waltz. Luciana let her head rest on his shoulder with a sigh.

"There In love." She said wistfully. Salus smiled and resting his chin on the top of her head with a smile. "Indeed my love." He said with a smile seeing Lily and Jareth leaving the hall through the large door at the back of the room.

* * *

Jareth and Lily leant against the wall by the door. "Made it." Lily giggled before She pulled off her shoes with a sigh of relief. She shrieked as Jareth lifted her up into his arms making her put her arms around his neck to support herself.

"Tradition." Jareth grinned like a cat that had got its mouse. It was an aboveground tradition to carry the bride over the threshold and She thought it sweet that he would simulated for her knowing how much she loved the aboveground and its traditions. However instead of carrying her to the room and walking he used his magic to teleport them.

"Our room." Lily smiled walking around the room it was so different to hers the colours seemed more rich. It was all Silk sheets and velvet curtains. Rich oaks and Dark mahoganies it was truly a site to behold. Jareth certainly knew who to decorate. "Yes ours…" Jareth trailed of the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end "What's wrong?" Lily asked stepping towards him with concern "I don't know." He Shrugged. "Perhaps its nothing." He smiled reassuringly "Now about bedding me." He grinned pulling her into his arms.

Lily chuckled "Well that would be a bit difficult we have far to many cloths on." She purred running her hands down his front and tugging on his waist coat pulling it open in the process.

"Well that simply wont do." He purred, Pulling the pins out of her hair and watching it cascade down her back before pulling her closer for a kiss.

* * *

Outside the window the wind grew cold sweeping leaves off the trees making them cascade down the hill like snow falling in the first days of winter, The sky twinkling with stars.

A low sound rumbled as the ground shook dislodging a brick from one of the walls of the labyrinth. It fell on the ground with a thud and all was still. Until a crack began to open in the ground, It shot up the wall dislodging another brick.

The ground shook again softer this time before silence fell on the labyrinth once more the cold wind howling in the tree's the only sound.

* * *

Lily sighed as he lowered her onto the bed softly, Resting his weight on his elbows as he leant down over her for a kiss. Lily smiled running her hands through his hair making him purr. His lips left a hot trail down her throat making her moan as His hands began to explore her body.

Jareth couldn't believe it she was finally his body, mind and soul. He smiled when her owns hands began to explore him as he was her.

"Make love to me my king." she purred before he took her lips once again his hand running up her thigh.

There heavy breathing became the only sound in the room. The Moonlight peeking through the curtains the only light in the room.

There souls intertwined as they showed each other the depth of there love.

* * *

Lily sighed in her sleep and snuggled up to him as Jareth put his arm around her stroking her back soothingly. He stared at the ceiling the feeling he had felt earlier had returned only this time it was more persistent.

_You Have No Power Over Me_

A Voice echoed in his mind making him frown "Why wont I forget those words" He whispered was it just a memory or was there something more to it at this point he couldn't tell.

Lily stirring brought him out of his thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled "Are you ok." She asked sitting up. Jareth nodded but said nothing the feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave him alone.

"I don't know why but something feels different." Jareth said looking down at her, Lily smiled. "Of course. We are married now that's different isn't it?" She smiled settling back down against him. "Perhaps your right." He smiled before laying back down he closed his eyes then finally giving in to exhaustion and falling asleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok chapter two done, I hope this is getting as interesting as im intending. R & R please.


	3. Falling

Dusk Chapter III

By Midnight moonchild

Disclaimer: Jareth doesn't belong to me nor does the labyrinth they all belong to Jim Henson and David Bowie I make no profit from this story it is only for entertainment.

* * *

Falling

* * *

Lily's eyes fluttered open and a smile crept across her lips as she looked up at Jareth who was still asleep. Her hand traced invisible patterns on his bare chest as she moved her leg slightly to get more comfortable. his grip tighten on her thigh as he stirred from sleep his eyes opening a moment later.

"Good morning." He purred stroking her hair. "Morning." she smiled before stretching "what?" she asked wandering why he was staring at her. "Nothing im just so happy that your finally mine." He grinned. "I'm not your possession you know." She Pouted playfully. "That's not what I meant." He sat up then the covers falling to his waist making Lily blush slightly.

"Why are you blushing? Its not like you haven't seen me naked." He Chuckled. She smiled and got up the covers falling completely off of her Jareth chuckled as the shadows moved to cover her modesty like a bath robe.

"That's cheating." He yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes as he got up and put on his robe. He frowned seeing Lily stiffen where she stood by the window he walked over to join her. "What's wrong with the labyrinth!" Lily gasped clutching onto him for strength. Jareth's frown deepened and his grip on her tightened.

"Just what I feared would happen." He sighed producing a crystal on his fingertips "The whole Labyrinth is failing." He said showing her the whole Labyrinth in his crystal. He blinked his eyes losing focus for a moment. He frowned suddenly feeling weaker then he had a moment ago. "What's wrong with it? why is it crumbling?" She asked looking at him. A frown creased her brow as Jareth closed his eyes for a moment he looked more pale then usual.

"Sarah that's what's happening." He said finally opening his eyes to look at her. Lily could see dark rings under his eyes..

"It's the words isn't it." She asked holding him around the waist. Jareth simply Nodded. "Then it appears we must re open a closed chapter in your life. " Lily closed her eyes and her shadows moved soundlessly revealing Black with silver and gold embroidery down a bodice, Black leather straps with lace around her neck with black and purple ribbons tide up the back holding the peaces of material together to form top.

Her stomach was bare showing off her toned flat stomach and her pale ethral skin, Black satin and leather covered the front and back of her legs like some kind of loin cloth that flowed down to her ankles.

Her legs where covered from just above the knee down to inside her Black heeled leather boots with black sheer stockings held up by gold circlets.

Finally her hair moved till it flowed down her back like liquid silk, Her eyes flickered between purple., violet and pale blue.

Jareth nodded and changed into his clothes as well. He wore a dark blue silk poet shirt with the first few buttons undone to reveal his muscled chest and trade mark amulet with a black leather waistcoat and black breaches tucked into black leather knee high boots with a navy cape with a high collar.

Lily breathed in a deep breath and let it out slowly "Are you ready?" Jareth asked charging a crystal with magic. "Are you?" She asked. "This will be the first time you've seen her since you dropped that crystal over the balcony." Lily said touching his shoulder trying to reassure him.

"For the labyrinth I had better be." He said before transporting them above.

* * *

Jareth looked up at the house Sarah now resided in, It seemed similar to the house she grew up in but it was in a completely different city. Lily hid them in her shadows not wanted the humans to see them and there was a lot of them, This city had so many humans living in one place. She screwed up her nose. Why would so many people want to live together so closely? sometimes humans confused her.

Jareth turned to Lily who nodded before they both made there way to the front door. Jareth knocked softly as a clap of thunder striked blazing across the sky in a flash of light and sound.

"How appropriate." He commented dryly as the door swung open revealing a tall slim woman with dark chestnut hair and striking green eyes that widened when she noticed who was waiting at her door.

"Hello Sarah." Jareth Said Calmly like it was the first time they had met and the whole wishing away of Toby had never happened. Sarah Promptly Fainted.

"Do you have this effect on all humans?" Said Lily tilting her head to the side Observing Sarah's unconscious body. Jareth simply shrugged.

"We had better get her inside before someone see's us." Jareth said stepping over the fresh hold Lily nodded and used her shadows to move Sarah onto the couch.

* * *

Sarah groaned before her eyes fluttered open, She blinked for a moment to clear her vision then frowned in confusion seeing a strange woman with dark hair and pointed ears with funny markings around her eyes looking at her curiously. "What's going on." She stuttered.

"That's what I want to know." Came Jareth's Accented voice from across the room by the window. "Huh?" Sarah sat up and Lily stepped back giving her room. Jareth sounded different his voice almost strained.

"I can see why she had you so enthralled, she is quiet beautiful." Lily smiled at Sarah's bemused expression. "For a human." Lily finished with a slightly sharp tone like she was asserting her claim on Jareth to Sarah.

"Jareth?" she asked as if she needed to be certain it was him. Jareth nodded. "One in the same." He said turning from the window to look at her. "And you are?" Sarah said turning her attention to Lily. "I'm Lily, His Wife." Lily grinned at the surprised expression flashing across Sarah's face. "Wife??" Sarah sat completely up then.

"My personally life is of no consequence, right now my only concern is the labyrinth and the goblin city." He said his voice sounded so tired. "The labyrinth what's wrong with it?" Sarah asked concerned "Are my friends ok" She asked softly. "Your friends are fine you need not worry, However that is not my concern either." Jareth stepped back from the window and went to stand by Lily who nodded.

"Its about the words isn't it?" she asked. Causing a surprised expression to cross both Jareth and Lily's face.

"Yes." Said Jareth and Lily at the same time making Sarah smiled slightly.

"How did you know that." Lily said looking puzzled. "Ive been having a recurring nightmare about the last thing I said to Jareth I keep seeing the Labyrinth falling apart." She shook her head for a moment "I also noticed its becoming increasingly difficult to contact my friends." She held her arms around herself remembering the dreams made her shiver.

"I see." Lily said walking about the room she looked at Jareth and noticed he was holding onto the back of the other sofa for support like he wouldn't be able to stand without it. Something was definitely wrong and it seemed the Labyrinth wasn't the only thing being effected.

Lily closed her eyes and remembered something she had read in one of the books in the library.

_The goblin king is not only king of the goblins, He is also the king of the Labyrinth and its guardian. Because of this they are linked so they can sustain each other by sharing there magic. As long as the king is strong so is the Labyrinth._

"Sarah." Lily said turning to her. "The Labyrinth is falling like you dreamed. And I fear it will fall completely if we don't do something." Lily looked at Jareth with concern and Sarah followed her Gaze she noticed then how tired and weary he looked like he was struggling to stay standing. She noticed his grip on the back of the sofa tightened when he noticed them looking.

"Sarah." He said putting his other hand on the back of the sofa. "I know we didn't exactly separate on the best of terms and I apologise for that. However I fear your rash words may have done more damage then ether of us anticipated." Sarah nodded for him to continue when he paused to let his words wink in.

"I am linked to the labyrinth as the Goblins Kings before me where and I think when you said those words you not only revoked my powers over you but over my Labyrinth. Now it is falling and I am not sure whole long I can sustain it before I fall as well." He grit his teeth as a wave of fatigue struck him Lily immediate rushed to his side. "You have a part of his magic inside you Sarah you have had it since you said the words its only taken till now for the full effects to be felt underground." Lily said her hand now on Jareths shoulder. "If you return underground with us it might stop the labyrinth decaying anymore till I can find a better solution." Lily looked as Sarah pleadingly hoping against hope that Sarah would agree.

"Return underground?" Sarah said rubbing her chin in thought "Would I have to stay there forever." She asked concerned. " I Would only ask you to stay until I find a way of returning the magic you have inside you to Jareth." Lily Said "I can visit my friends while im there right?" Sarah said standing from her seat. Lily Nodded "Ok ill go with you. But only until you solve this problem with the labyrinth." She said turning to the stairs "I'll go pack some of my things and call work and tell them ill be away for a few days." She said before leaving the rooms and going upstairs.

* * *

"Jareth are you ok." Lily said helping him sit down. "I will be when this is all sorted out. I just hope your plan gives us more time." He said running a tired hand through his hair "I'll feel better once we return underground And I have its magic to sustain me." He leant forward in his seat and leant his head on his hands his elbows resting on his legs.

"Take my magic if you need it." Lily said offering him a small portion of her magic in her hands. Jareth shook his head "No you may need it later ill be fine Lily don't worry." He said reassuringly before standing up when Sarah walked back into the room carrying a bag.

Sarah nodded at them and took hold of Jareths outstretched hand Lily taking his other hand. "Close you eyes." Jareth said to Sarah she did as she was told without question Surprising both Jareth and Lily it seemed Sarah had changed a lot since her trip through The Labyrinth.

A wind rushed around them as the Aboveground melted away And they moved between worlds to The underground.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok there you go chapter three all done hope your liking the story so far. More coming soon.


	4. Return To Labyrinth

* * *

Dusk Chapter IV

By Midnight moonchild

Disclaimer: Jareth doesn't belong to me nor does the labyrinth they all belong to Jim Henson and David Bowie I make no profit from this story it is only for entertainment.

* * *

Return To Labyrinth

* * *

Sarah felt the air around them tighten before it released and they where standing in the throne room of the castle beyond the goblin city. "Any better." lily said looking at Jareth he nodded.

Sarah looked around the room. It had changed allot since her visit, It was tidy and free of his goblins and there chickens. The stone pit had been filled in and even Jareths throne was different there was also a replica of his Throne next to it for his queen. Lavish curtains of velvet and silk hung around the room giving it a more royal feel to it then it had felt when she had been here last.

"I'll show you to your rooms so you can get settled" Lily said with a quick look at Jareth as if to ask his permission. Jareth smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

Lily and Sarah walked along a long stone hallway heading for the west wing and the guest rooms in silence until Sarah spoke. "How long have you known Jareth?" She asked politely. "Oh I've known him since we where children, We grew up together it wasn't until Jareth was crowned king and I had to leave to train as my mothers successor as Midnight that we where separated." Lily said wistfully remembering all the fun they had as kids. Sarah smiled "When where you reunited?" She said looking up at Lily for moment as they turned a corner and began walking down another hallway.

Lily stiffened slightly at this question "When you said the words and returned home that is when I returned." Sarah looked shocked for a moment then bowed her head. "Was he? Did I upset him? How was he when I left?" Sarah asked in concern. "I will admit when I returned he was a broken man but I think after a while he realised it wasn't meant to be. I just made sure I was there for him when he needed me." Lily looked sad for a moment Jareth had been more then a little upset when she had found him.

"When did you get Married?" Sarah asked making Lily chuckle "Why so many questions?" Sarah smiled "I don't know its just so much had changed since I was last here." She said looking around everything was so different like someone had walked in and changed every brick one by one.

Lily smiled "A few years after I returned and to help Jareth. an old enemy threatened my home kingdom, my family and at one point my own life Jareth helped me though it, We defeated Marcus together. And in doing so found out how much we really meant to each other, soon after that we married." Lily smiled remembering her wedding day.

"That's so sweet." Sarah beamed. "Ah here we are your rooms." Lily gestured to the door they had stopped at. "I hope its to your liking." Lily smiled opening the door. Sarah stepped inside and gasped. "It's beautiful." She gushed walking around the room in wander. "ill leave you to settle in then, ill come get you for dinner at 7." Lily then stepped out of the room and walked back to the throne room

* * *

"How is she?" He asked pulling her into his arms. Lily looked up at him and smiled "She is calm enough in fact she was marvelling at how different everything is in your castle since she was here last." Lily smiled seeing his confused expression "What ever for?" He looked truly confused now. Lily shrugged "How is the Labyrinth?" Lily asked "Recovering for now." Jareth looked slightly relieved at that he had for a moment worried that Sarah's returning would not give them the time they needed.

Lily looked relieved to."I'll make the appropriate arrangements tomorrow." She stated resting her head on his chest Jareth stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

They stood there for a moment enjoying the peace. However the scuttling of feet brought there attention to the group that had just entered the room. Jareth looked up first with a smile.

"Ah Hoggle, Didymus And Ludo Good of you to come so quickly." Lily smiled Hoggle simply nodded in respect while Didymus and Ludo Bowed.

"We came as soon as we got your news. Is she here?" Didymus asked politely Jareth nodded "She is in the west wing her door is marked you should have no problem finding her. Please don't keep her up to long we have a long day tomorrow and she will need her strength." Jareth said with a serious tone.

"Thanks ye." Hoggle said before he turned to leave with Didymus and Ludo out the door they had entered.

Once they where out of site Lily turned to Jareth. "How are you coping." She asked touching his shoulder. "Im fine still a little tired but I don't feel so weak now." He smiled stroking her cheek Lily Smiled "Good I've only just got you. I don't want to lose you." Lily said burring her face in his shirt. "I'm not going anywhere." He said softly.

"_At least I hope im not." He thought to himself._

Lily looked up at him "You look like you could use a bath." Lily grinned seeing him look at her funny "Are you saying I smell?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. Lily shook her head "No not at all I just thought perhaps a bath would make you feel a bit better." She watching him turn her comment over in his mind.

"One one condition." He purred letting her go. "Oh and what's that?" She giggled backing away from him seeing the mischievous glint in his eye. "You join me." He laughed as she jumped back when he went to grab her again.

"You will have to catch me first my King." She grinned before running from the room Jareth hot on her tail.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok heres chapter four i hope you like it. R & R please


	5. Calm Before The Storm

Dusk Chapter V

By Midnight moonchild

Disclaimer: Jareth doesn't belong to me nor does the labyrinth they all belong to Jim Henson and David Bowie I make no profit from this story it is only for entertainment.

* * *

Calm Before The Storm

* * *

"It's good to see you Sarah." Didymus said taking a seat on her bed. "It's good to see all of you to." Sarah smile sitting on a chair next to the bed. "Sarah Friend." Ludo said sitting on the floor and looking at Sarah, His head tilted to the side.

"I hope I can help Jareth and Lily save the Labyrinth." Sarah said with a sigh while she picked at her nails. "Im sure everything will work out fine my lady." Didymus said touching her hand softly "Jareth and Lily are very clever im sure it will be sorted out swiftly and without any trouble." Didymus nodded reassuringly at her.

"I hope your right. Jareth looked so tired and more then a little weary when he arrived to ask for my help." Sarah looked out of the window and at the labyrinth it seemed to of stopped decaying since she arrived. "Did I really do this just by saying those words." She asked Hoggle and he nodded.

"In the underground words have power Sarah more power then you can imagine." Hoggle looked out of the window. "At least we have time to think now." Hoggle smiled seeing the labyrinth was still hole and not falling apart for now at least.

"Oh my its getting late, You have a big day tomorrow. You should rest." Didymus said hopping of the bed and leading the others to the door. "We will be staying in the castle while you're here." Hoggle said over his shoulder. "If I need you I'll call." Sarah smiled. Didymus nodded and opened the door. Just as Lily ran past.

Sarah looked confused for a moment and stepped into the hall and Noticed Jareth skidding to a stop before walking calmly down the hall in the direction Lily went. Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo walked past him with a nod before disappearing around the corner.

Sarah stepped back inside and closed the door leaving a small gap to watch Jareth. He looked like he was up to something. Sarah smiled watching him turn to see if her friends where gone. A grin spreading on his face a moment before he broke into a run and ran past Sarah's door and around the Corner Lily had run down.

Sarah Giggled when she herd a yelp of surprise from Lily, Jareth must of court up with her. "Ha Ha You cant catch me." Came a far off cry which echoed in the hallway. Sarah opened her door and listened as Jareth yelled at Lily down the hall. "Keep it down someone might here us." She heard Lily chuckle a moment later.

"Afraid someone will realise your not as mature as you let on." Lily voice taunted. Sarah strained to here the rest but it was no use they where to far down the hall now. She shrugged. "Yep Things are definitely Different." Sarah giggled before walking back into her room to get some sleep.

* * *

"Got you." Jareth chuckled wrapping his arms around Lily "So you have." She panted trying to catch her breath. "Now about that bath." Jareth purred before lifting her up and over his shoulder. "Put me down." Lily giggled as he carried her off down the hall.

"I can walk you know." Lily said "Plus your shoulder is digging into my stomach." Lily fidgeted a bit trying to get comfortable. "Ok ok." Jareth smiled putting her back down on her feet with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." Lily smiled back before straitening her cloths.

"Your bath is ready your highness." Said a little goblin stepping out of one of the larger bathrooms. "Excellent." Lily smiled at the goblin and petted it on the head as she walked inside Jareth right behind her. "Your welcome." Said the Goblin before walking of down the hall to start on its other chores.

"What timing." Lily smiled pulling of her cloths before stepping into the water. "mmm just the right temperature to." She smiled and patted the water softly. "Join me." She smiled softly at Jareth who tilted his head to the side with a grin.

"With pleasure." He purred stepping into the water the moment his clothing vanished and reappeared on the counter by the mirror all folded. "This is nice." Jareth said taking seat in the water next to lily and putting his arm around her. "mmmm." Said Lily resting her head on his shoulder. For now at least they could relax and forget about what needed to be done tomorrow.

"Do you think I will be able to do the ritual tomorrow. I mean it's a full moon tomorrow and you know what can happen to me on a full moon." Lily said leaning back to look at him. Jareth nodded and pulled her into a hug "You will be fine. I'll be there every step of the way. If the thirst comes I'll get Sarah to leave the room and you can feed on me." Jareth blinked in surprise when she leant back with tears in her eyes.

"What ever is the matter?" Jareth said stroking her cheek. "Your so good to me, Im so glad you're my Husband." She let the tears fall then. "My dearest Lily." He sighed running his hand through her hair. "Don't fret everything will be fine." He said trying to reassure her. Lily nodded.

"Lest just relax and enjoy this relaxing bath hmm." Jareth said sinking lower in the water. Lily smiled wiping her tears with the back of her hand with a nod "Your right im just being silly." She leant back down into the water with him and put her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Tomorrow could wait.

After there bath they retired for the night. And soon the whole Castle was asleep the only sounds where the crackling of the torches on the walls lighting the hallways.

* * *

Disclaimer: Another short chapter im afraid. these scenes where to small to fit anywhere eles so i gave them there own chapter. R & R


	6. The Ritual

Dusk Chapter VI

By Midnight moonchild

Disclaimer: Jareth doesn't belong to me nor does the labyrinth they all belong to Jim Henson and David Bowie I make no profit from this story it is only for entertainment.

* * *

The Ritual

* * *

It had been a full night and day since Sarah had returned to the labyrinth and with the setting of the sun the night of the ritual that would save the labyrinth had arrived. In a few hours they would journey to the heart of the labyrinth and Sarah was nervous.

She Paced feeling restless before stopping at her window to looked outside. The labyrinth was worse now, Half of the stone maze had already fallen and Jareth and Lily had taken in all the creatures who's homes had been destroyed by the decaying labyrinth so the castle was getting crowded.

A knock at the door startled her out of her day dream "Come in." she called turning from the window as the door opened and Lily stepped into the room. "Sarah its time." Lily said before turning and leaving the room Sarah's expression turned serous as she followed Lily from the room.

Jareth was waiting outside leaning against the wall and judging by the expression on his face he wasn't leaning on the wall in nonchalance. He was using the wall to steady himself, His eye markings had faded, His skin was pale and the dark rings had returned under his eyes.

"Are you ready." He said his voice sounded strained "Yes." She said coming to stand in front of him with a nod. Jareth smiled slightly seeing how determined she looked as did Lily She was going to need all the determination she could muster for the ritual.

"Good." Lily said offering her hands to Jareth and Sarah. "Why isn't Jareth teleporting us." Sarah said looking confused. "Im far to weak Sarah we would never make it in time." Jareth stated softly making Sarah's eyes widen Lily had truly changed Jareth for the better if he was willing to admit he weakening.

"Lets go." Sarah said taking Lily's hand as Jareth took Lily's other hand. Lily closed her eyes and summoned her shadows to her. Sarah's grip on Lily's hand tightened as the shadows crept over them and a feeling of cold ghosted over them.

A moment later they where standing in a glade near a cave that had swirling patterns that seemed to flicker and change carved into it. Sarah stepped forward first in curiosity but as she got closer she walked with caution.

Lily and Jareth followed her inside a moment later. The inside of the cave lit up as they entered and after Lily sang a few notes an alter began to raise in the centre. Pieces of stone hovered above them. Shifting occasionally to make different shapes.

Lily helped Jareth sit on the alter when he stumbled. Sarah frowned it worried her to see Jareth so weak. She stepped forward as Jareth lay down and closed his eyes. Lily ran a hand over his face and his breathing evened out as he entered a deep dreamless sleep.

"Its up to us now Sarah." Lily said turning to Sarah. Lily fumbled in her pocket for a moment before pulling out a piece of parchment. "Here you will need this." Lily said handing it to Sarah who took it without question.

"What do I need to do?" Sarah said opening the parchment. "after I sing a series of notes I need you to read a line from the parchment.

"I wrote it in order so you wont need to worry about reading it in the wrong order." Lily smiled before stepping away from Sarah to the other side of the cave. Before looking up at the rocks moving above them.

Sarah nodded and stood on the spot Lily pointed to a moment later. "Ready." Lily asked raising her hands to the first stone. Sarah nodded again and turned her attention to the parchment as Lily sang the first series of notes.

"Do la fo do rah mi" Lily sang before pushing a rock till it hovered over Jareth. Sarah Nodded seeing her signal to read.

"With this first rock I cure the spirit." Sarah spoke slowly making sure she pronounced everything perfectly they couldn't afford any slip ups.

"La do rah mi sa lo fah re do" Lily sang another series of notes pushing another rock against the one now hovering over Jareth. They lit up and began to sink into each other once they where joined it morphed into part of a sphere and became transparent like crystal.

"With this second stone I restore the body." Sarah said making sure she said every word clearly.

Jareths skin was glowing now and the light was reflecting of the stone crystal above him making beautiful patterns on the wall.

"Rah do re mi far so la rah." Lily sang the next series of notes pushing a larger rock against the one in the centre of the room it sank into it and lit up for a moment before changing the entire stone crystals shape making it a half Crescent moon shape

"With this third stone I restore the heart." Sarah said before moving to stand in the next spot Lily pointed to.

"Rah dah so re mi fa lah do." Lily sang again but instead of pushing another rock into the crystal moon. The Crescent moon Crystal glowed before sinking into Jareth. There was a bright light a moment later and Both Lily and Sarah had to cover there eyes.

When the light faded Jareth sat bold upright gasping for breath. The colour of his markings now stood stark against his now tanned skin, The dark rings had gone and he looked normal again and it seemed as though his strength had been returned to him.

"Well done Sarah that's one down and two to go." Lily smiled softly as Jareth hopped of the alter and walked down the steps towards Sarah "your turn." He smiled gesturing to the alter. Sarah nodded and walked past him to the alter before laying down on it and closing her eyes.

Lily stepped towards the alter and ran her hand over Sarah's face putting her into a deep sleep. Jareth turned around and stood in the spot Sarah had been standing in a moment before. He slid out a piece of parchment from his cloak and unrolled it before handing it to Lily.

He then began to sing his Series of notes.

"Lah do rah fah lo do rah so." Jareth raised his hands as his voice echoed in the room softy and one of the rocks began to resonate and move over Sarah.

"With this song we restore the Labyrinths body." Lily spoke clearly turning to Jareth with a nod a moment later

"Lo rah fah la so do re lah." Jareth sang the next series of notes and the rock over Sarah began to spin before changing shape in to a perfect round crystal it then began to orbit around Sarah like a moon would a planet.

"With this stone I Restore the Labyrinths Spirit." Lily said moving to her next position.

"Lo Lah Ro Rah Do So Rah Do." Jareth moved to his next position when he finished the next series of notes. Another rock began to spin and change into a crystal before joining the first crystal in its orbit around Sarah.

"With this Second stone I restore The Labyrinths heart." Lily said moving to her final position next to Sarah's head.

"Rah lo fah la do so rah lah." Jareth sang his final Series of notes before moving to his final position as Sarah's feet.

"With this final Stone I Restore Balance to the labyrinth." Lily said before putting her hands ether side of Sarah's head.

Another stone resonated and moved to the centre of the room and morphed into another crystal and began to orbit with the other crystals around Sarah.

Jareth placed his hands on ether side of Sarah's feet and as he did so Sarah sat bolt upright and panted before remembering where she was. She looked at lily then Jareth then looked up at the three crystals floating around her head.

"Your turn Lily." Sarah said hoping of the Alter so Lily could get on it but instead of laying down she stood and opened her arms before nodded at Sarah.

"Lah ro do rah do rah la so." Sarah sang softly her voice lit up one of the crystals before it floated away from Sarah and began to orbit around Lily. Sarah grit her teeth as it moved feeling it drain her as it did so.

This was the first step and Sarah took a deep breath to get ready for the next series of notes.

Lily sighed feeling the power from the crystal radiate against her before she nodded for Sarah to sing the next notes.

"Rah Lo lah do so lah rah so." Sarah took a step forward to her next position as she sang and another crystal began to glow and float over to Lily to join the first one.

Beads of sweat began to drip from Sarah's brow as another portion of Jareths power drained from her.

Jareth Stood in his position with a worried look on his face Seeing Lily sway slightly he could tell from her expression that the full moon above her shining down through the hole in the ceiling was beginning to effect her.

"Rah lo to tah rah la so fah." Sarah took another step forward to her final position and nearly stumbled as the last of Jareths power drained away from her and the last crystal lit up and floated over to Lily.

Jareth moved to steady Sarah as she fell back and fainted. He breathed a sigh of relief Sarah had done her part well now it was up to Lily to complete the ritual. He looked up after laying Sarah down softly. Lily growled gritting her teeth as she held back her thirst as best as she could her fangs where already fully extended and they glinted in the moonlight.

Lily closed her eyes and began to float up through the ceiling Jareth quickly ran outside and climbed up onto the roof of the cave ready to catch her if she fell.

Lily opened her eyes and they began to glow white. She spread a hand out and plucked the first crystal from its orbit around her head she blew it out of her hand and it faded away as a ray of light shot from it and disappeared into the stone maze.

* * *

Bricks that had fallen on the floor began to roll back up the walls they had fallen from and brick by brick the walls began to rebuild themselves until the entire stone maze was restored

* * *

Lily plucked the second crystal from its orbit and did the same only this time the light disappeared into the goblin city.

* * *

House's began to rebuild and move back into there original positions with a few goblins running around wandering what was happening when the whole city was restored All the goblins cheered there voices echoing into the night.

* * *

Lily growled and plucked the final crystal from its orbit and blew on it the ray of light from this crystal shot into the sky and a blinding light followed Lily gasped and fell from the sky into Jareths arms. He threw his cape over them to protect them from the light.

A few moments later the light faded the whole labyrinth glowed for a moment. When the labyrinth stopped glowing Jareth moved his cape and stood holding Lily's limp form in his arms. He looked over the labyrinth with a smile everything was restored and he felt inside that his power was fully restored to.

Lily stirred in his arms with a groan "Blood." She gasped clutching at his shirt trying to restrain herself. Jareth nodded and moved his hair away from his neck "Drink Lily." He said softly before gritting his teeth as she sank her fangs into his throat to drink.

* * *

Sarah stirred feeling groggy for a moment, she moved her arms to shield her eyes for a moment before sitting up to look around. "Jareth, Lily." She called out as she got to her feet and left the cave she looked around again wandering where everyone had gone

"Up here." Jareth called down to Sarah. She looked up at Jareth and gasped Seeing Lily biting him.

"What is she doing?" Sarah gasped covering her mouth.

"She is feeding Sarah." He said lifting a finger to his lips for her to be silent.

"Im fai Sarah don't worry she cant kill me or turn me into a vampire." He chuckled seeing her horrified expression.

"But why?" She asked climbing up to where Jareth And Lily where sitting.

"Its her nature Sarah she is half Vampire after all." He said stroking Lily hair when she whimpered.

Sarah looked confused "Just when I thought you couldn't get any stranger." Sarah said softly as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She just couldn't watch them it was to weird.

"Thank you." Lily said pulling away from his neck and licking the blood from her lips she then placed a small kiss on the wound to close it making Sarah blush and Jareth chuckle.

"Well did it work." Sarah said moving to stand as Jareth and Lily stood

"See for yourself Sarah." Jareth said gesturing to the view.

Sarah turned around and looked over the labyrinth she smiled and a single tear slid down her cheek "It's beautiful." She said wistfully. Jareth put a hand on Sarah's shoulder as Lily placed her hand on Sarah's other shoulder.

Sarah looked up at them with a smile. "Thank you." Jareth and Lily said in unison making Sarah giggled "Thank you." Sarah said turning to face them.

"I would never of been able to live with myself if I had let the labyrinth fall because of something I said." Jareth and Lily smiled softly hearing her words.

"You did well Sarah not many people could of managed the ritual like you did its very draining." Lily said with grin. "your telling me I thought I wasn't going to make it at one point I felt so weak." Sarah said softy before clearing her throat.

"I think it took a lot out of all of us. Let us return to the Castle." Jareth said offering the two women his hands

"Yes we don't want to keep the People waiting." Lily said taking his offered hand before turning to Sarah.

"People waiting?" Sarah asked taking Jareths other hand.

"Well we cant have a celebratory Ball and feast without the guest of honer." Jareth said twirling his cape around them to transport them back to the castle there was much preparation to be done and many people waiting to be told if the ritual had worked and if they could return home.

* * *

Disclaimer: Well there you have it Chapter six all done. don't worry its not THE END yet. This is just the beginning.


	7. Rest

Dusk Chapter VII

By Midnight moonchild

Disclaimer: Jareth doesn't belong to me nor does the labyrinth they all belong to Jim Henson and David Bowie I make no profit from this story it is only for entertainment.

* * *

REST

* * *

The air in the throne room stirred as faint sparkles of what could only be described as glitter rained down on the floor slowly dissipating as they stepped out of the portal Jareth had created.

"Home at last." Lily sighed feeling a little drained from the ritual. "Everyone ok." She asked turning around to face Jareth and Sarah. "Im fine…" Sarah said in a breath before falling forward, Jareths hand shot out to steady her and helped her lay down on the floor as she fainted.

"Is she ok." Lily asked looking worried "She's fine just exhausted." Jareth chuckled. Lily smiled down at Sarah before leaning down and taking her from Jareths arms into her own with little to no effort.

"I'll take her to her room, Perhaps we should postpone the celebrations until she has recovered?" Lily said before standing up and turning to leave the room with Sarah in her arms.

Jareth Nodded and produced a crystal to make the necessary arrangements as Lily left the room "Malek." Jareth said into the crystal when Maleks familiar figure appeared in the crystal "Is everything all right Your Majesty?" Asked Malek blinking up and Jareth through the crystals surface.

"Yes, But Im afraid we will have to postpone the celebrations for a few days. Our guest of honer needs time to recover from her ordeal." Jareth said clearly into the crystal.

Malek nodded in understanding "Don't not worry Sire I will make the necessary arrangements." Jareth lowered his hand the Crystal Fading away as he did so.

* * *

Lily walked down the hallway her heels clicking on the stone as she turned a corner and walked down another hallway before stopping at a door on the right. She opened the door and stepped inside before laying Sarah down on her bed and tucking her in "Rest well little one." She smiled softly before leaving the room.

Lily closed the door silently behind her before making her way back to the throne room

* * *

Jareth was sitting on his throne resting his head on a closed fist strumming his fingers on the arm of throne with his other hand. "How is she?" Jareth asked looking up as Lily stepped into the room.

"She is sleeping now, give her a few days and she will be fine." Lily smiled as she sat down by his feet resting her head on his lap, She closed her eyes when the hand the had been on the arm of the throne sank into her hair and ran through her silky tresses.

"I take it you have reorganised the celebration?" Lily said tilting her head to the side so he could stroke her neck. "Yes I got Malek to change it to two days time." Jareth smiled pulling Lily onto his lap so he was cradling her like a child.

"Good." Lily sighed sleepily "Your tired." Jareth said softly stroking her back "So are you." Lily purred softly before leaning back to look into his eyes. Jareth Yawned making Lily chuckle as he tried to hide it. "Perhaps we should retire as well we have all had a hard day." Jareth said getting up with Lily in his arms "Hmmm yes perhaps we should." She said her eye lids already feeling heavy.

Jareth stepping out of the room and began walking down the hallway that lead to there bedchambers. Each step felt harder then the next as his exhaustion began to catch up with him. He stopped at the door and kicked it open gentle letting it close behind him with a soft thud.

He moved across the room a few candles springing to life as he past them walking over to the bed. He placed Lily gently on the bed then moved a hand over her changing her everyday clothes into a silky night slip. He then sat on the bed next to her to unbutton his Vest. He slipped it off then gently tossed it on the back of the arm chair next to the bed.

He went to unbutton his shirt but a pair of elegant hands stopped him as they reached under his arms from behind. Jareth let his hands dropped to his sides as Lily unbuttoned his shirt for him and slipped it off his shoulders before running her hands over his shoulders kneading the sore muscles expertly. Jareth sighed softly and let his head fall back as she eased the tension out of his shoulders and neck.

Jareths eyes widened when her hands slipped over his shoulders to his chest and began to inch down his abdomen "I Thought you where tired." Jareth said softly his voice trailing off when he felt something wet dripping on his back. He turned in Lily's arms to find Tears in her eyes. He stroked her cheek wiping away her tears with a frown "What's wrong?" He asked pulling her into his arms.

"You almost died." She said the events of the past few days finally catching up with her emotionally. Jareths expression softened as he stroked her back "Its ok Lily im ok now im not going anywhere." He held her at arms length then to watch her expression. Lily smiled softly before she nodded. "Kiss me." she said in barely a whisper. "I need you." She said her voice strained with emotion. Jareth pulled her against him and kissed her then. The events of the passed few days forgotten as the lips met.

* * *

The sun rose above the castle casting a soft warm glow through the curtains and on Sarah's face. She groaned lifting up an arm to cover her eyes before rolling over away from the sun. she blinked a few times before sitting up in her bed a moment she panicked when she noticed she wasn't in her bedroom but then she remembered where she was and sighed in relief. She pulled back the covers and padded over to the balcony and looked out over the labyrinth.

The endless walls twisting in never ending pathways full of mystery and hidden secrets greeted her making a smile spread on her lips everything was back to normal they had saved the labyrinth and the underground from destruction. She moved from the balcony then and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

Jareth opened his eyes slowly and smiled down at Lily who was still sleeping with her head resting on his chest, He stroked her hair softly coursing her to stir "Morning My Love." Jareth said softly as her eyes opened slowly the colour flickered for a moment like they couldn't decide what colour her eyes should be before the settled back to there Violet colour. "Morning." she said sleepily sitting up as Jareth did the covers falling to her waist.

Jareth kissed her nose before pulling the covers back and padding into the bathroom paying no mind to the fact that he was naked. Lily smiled watching his ass as he entered the bathroom. She sighed before getting up as well, she moved across the room and opened the curtains to the balcony as he shadows slid over her form to cloth her.

She smiled as the labyrinth came into view its beauty finally restored thanks to there efforts. A pair of arms slid around her waist as Jareth rested his head on her shoulder placing a soft kiss on her neck before he looked over the labyrinth as well "Finally things are back to normal." Jareth sighed softly as Lily slid her hands over his with a smile. "Indeed." she said not wanting to disrupt the moment of piece that settled over them.

* * *

Disclaimer: Well here It is chapter seven I know its been a while but Ive had Writers block for the last few weeks. It seems to have faded now, at least long enough for this chapter anyway.

R & R as usual please and thank you


	8. Celebration

Dusk Chapter VIII

By Midnight moonchild

* * *

_Celebration_

* * *

Lily smiled to her self humming a little tune while she braided Sarah's hair, Sarah was watching lily through the mirror as she pulled another segment of hair to braid to the side of Sarah's hair.

"Your really good at this." Sarah beamed getting up from her seat to examine Lily's handy work. "Thanks you will find im good at many things." Lily beamed before waving her hand to braid her own hair in a complicated style, Sarah gapped at her in surprise.

"Why didn't you do that with me hair." "but I do so enjoy braiding peoples hair." Lily smiled and Sarah giggled when Lily grinned at her. "theirs a few hours left before the celebration why don't you visit your friends Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo, Ive got to make sure Jareth isn't getting into trouble."

"Trouble?" Sarah rose an eyebrow ,"what do you mean Trouble." Lily grinned at her "When we where kids me and Jareth used to play pranks on our parents." Sarah looked sceptical "I cant really picture Jareth as a practical joker." Sarah Said moving some hair from her face.

"Trust me he's a worse practical joker then me." Lily winked before vanishing Leaving Sarah looking puzzled before a grin spread on her lips "Hmmm so Jareth likes practical jokes does he, mmmm perhaps I could get a little pay back." She giggled before running from the room to find her friends.

Jareth was fiddling with his cravat when Lily appeared in front of him she gave him a once over and whistled "My my what do we have here." Lily grinned walking around him in a circle to get a better look, Jareths eyes watched her before grinning himself as he grabbed her and pulled her against him "Looks like a caught something." He smiled before kissing her softly.

"you ready then?." Lily said pulling back to straiten his cravat "Yes and Sarah?" Lily nodded in reply "She's ready as well I told her we had some time so she could visit her friends." Jareth grinned "So we have some time to ourselves do we" He whispered against her lips before kissing her Lily smiled against his lips before pulling away from them "You will mess up our cloths you know." "Mess them up!" he smiled his eyes darkening as he whispered in her ear "Whose said anything about wearing cloths." He purred before Kissing her hotly.

* * *

Sarah giggled before continuing her plan "I really don't think this is such a goods idea." Hoggle said peering down the corridor to make sure no one was coming "Don't worry Hoggle ill take t he blame if it goes wrong." Sarah grinned before stepping down from the stool by the door "ok done lets go hide and wait for my victim." Sarah grinned before Dragging Hoggle to the stairs to hide.

* * *

Jareth walked quietly to his throne room lily by his side straitening her hair she stuck her tongue out at him when he winked at her. "I cant believe you did that." Lily giggled "What its not like you didn't enjoy it." Jareth said His grin widening seeing her blush. Lily giggled when they got to the door seeing the bucket balancing precariously above the door "After you." Lily bowed to Jareth who rose an eyebrow at her "Lily what are you up to" Jareth said opening the door and the bucket of water emptied on his head and Lily and Sarah burst into fits of giggles and Hoggle coward in the corner expecting a bogging.

Jareth shook his head the water flying left and right before ringing his hair out he looked over at Sarah who was holding her sides doubled over in a fit of giggles. "I suppose you think this is funny." Jareth said crossing his arms and not looking pleased Sarah stopped laughing for a moment worried she had upset him till she watched a grin spreading on his lips and he laughed

"Of course you know this means war." Jareth grinned producing a crystal Sarah screeched and ran off leaving Jareth to chuckle "Your not really going to do anything to Sarah are you Jareth." Hoggle said coming out of his hiding place "I should of known you where in on this." Jareth said closing his fist and making the crystal disappear "Don't worry Hoggle im not going to do anything." Jareth said before drying his hair with magic and re tying it in a pony tale. Lily gaped at him Surprised at his mature response to Sarah's prank.

Jareth grinned "Why so Surprised lily." Jareth said turning to look at her. "I guess we have all changed huh." Lily smiled linking her arm in his when he offered her his arm Jareth nodded before leading her out of the throne room and down the hall to the ball room "Ready" He grinned opening the doors And stepping into the ball room music filling there ears.

Sarah was drinking some punch while talking to Didymus when Lily and Jareth where announced and entered the room Sarah smiled at how wonderful Jareth and Lily looked there outfits complimenting the other perfectly and with a glance downwards she noticed her out fit complimented there's as well she grinned Jareth and Lily certainly had style.

_Sing sing sing sing_

The crowed began to chant when Lily stepping into the middle of the room she smiled before opening her lips and letting a beautiful melody flout from her mouth She swayed to and throw as did the crowd and after a few more notes Jareth began to join her song in a complimentary scale The took each others hands and began to waltz around the room but there song seemed to be missing something, Sarah's eyes widened when she blinked and they where offering there hands to her Sarah smiled and joined the song in another key and they moved into the centre of the room all the men began to hum a low baseline while the women sang a high treble eventually the whole ball room was singing and Sarah smiled around her notes listening to the beautiful music everyone was making.

After a few moment the song began to die away until the room was silent except for Jareth and Lily, They finished there song by kissing and then they turned to Sarah and took a hand each and raised them up into the air

"the Lady of the Labyrinth." Jareth and Lily called out and they crowd erupted in a raw of cheers and applause Sarah blushed from all the attention before turning to jareth then to lily and smiling "The Goblin King And Queen." Sarah smiled softly as the crowed cheers and applause again.

"Let the Celebrations begin." Jareths voice rang out clear in the room everyone then began to dance while others moved over to where a feast was laid out.

"You guys sure no how to party." Sarah smiled drinking her drink Lily nodded before winking at Jareth and walking off to talk to a few friends.

"Thank you for everything Sarah." Jareth said taking her hand and kissing the back of it softly. Sarah took her hand and put it over his "No Jareth Thank you." She smiled as did he "Friends." They said in unison before shaking hands.

The rest of the night Lauphter could be herd from the castle all the way to the labyrinth as the celeprations continued

* * *

A Few houres later

* * *

The last of the guest left after they said there goodbyes to Jareth Lily and Sarah Jareth closed the castle doors before turning round to lean on it

"What a party." Sarah giggled finishing her drink Jareth sighed then but Sarah just smiled "Don't worry Jareth ill visit ok. Lily gave me a little present." Sarah said pointing to her necklace "I can visit whenever I like." Sarah grinned "Anyway Jareth its time I went home my cat is probably starving and its Toby's birthday in 2 days I don't want to miss it." Jareth nodded preparing to send her home, Sarah smiled softly and waved as he cast his spell and she faded from site.

* * *

Jareth smiled softly running his hands through lily's hair as they lay in bed "This is the most peace wave had for days." Jareth yawned feeling tired already after all they had partied through most of the night. Lily sighed getting more comfortable. "Sleep Jareth we both need the rest." She closed her eyes already falling asleep. Jareth lay there for a moment staring at the ceiling he closed his eyes and reached out to the labyrinth and it hummed softly in response making him smile before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Disclaimer: Well there you have it the final chapter of Dusk im sorry this story was so short but don't worry im sure ill right another Fan Fiction soon.


End file.
